Eyes of Tomorrow
by DJ Rocca
Summary: COMPLETE. Upon returning from a mission, Jen begins to hear and see things, making her doubt her own sanity...
1. Prologue

Eyes of Tomorrow  
_Prologue_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force nor do I make a profit from writing this story.  
**Timeline**: One year after Reinforcement from the Future Part Two  
**Rating**: T-M (Language, Violence, Adult Themes)  
**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Mystery, Horror

It was midnight and the house was dark. The cheerful TV report chirped on about how perfect another day in the year 3004 was. Jennifer Scott sighed and clicked the mute button. As a silence settled, she heard footsteps behind her. Leaping up she looked to see nothing. Usually Trip Regis or Katie Walker would sneak into the house to join her for movie night, but no. No sign of her green haired alien or her tall dark haired friend. Sighing she flopped back down and turned the volume back up.

She heard another noise nearby; she sat up and looked around. Nothing was there. With a disgusted sigh at her behavior she found herself slipping on her shoes and a jacket and headed for the Time Force HQ. She knew the others would be there, she had the day off and home wasn't home to her anymore. As she walked in the empty halls, her vision blurred for a moment and she stopped. She rubbed her eyes and stopped.

She jumped at a hand on her back. She whipped around and found Lucas Kendall holding up his hands.

"Easy Jen, jeeze, never knew you to be jumpy," he said, shaking his head.

"Sorry Lucas, I'm just tired," she told him, he laughed.

"Then go home," he said like it was the simplest thing.

"Couldn't sleep there, figured I'd see if anyone was still here," she said, Lucas thought for a moment.

"Trip and Katie snuck out early and I'm heading home now, I was supposed to meet Nadira but that didn't work out. Knowing my luck she'll be waiting for me and ready to kick my ass," he flashed Jen a winning smile, "You know I could always go with you to your place, you could protect me," he wiggled his brows for good measure and she shook her head and laughed.

"You're too much sometimes Lucas. Go home," she laughed.

"Alright, figured it couldn't hurt," he winked, "Oh, Alex is still here, he's in his office as usual."

"Thanks! Good night," she said, he muttered the same and headed on his way.

Jen made her way past the few Cadets muttering excitedly about their first night shift. Some older Officers were whining about it. She knew this wouldn't be the case with Alex. It never was. He was a true soldier through and through.

She gently wrapped her knuckles upon his door and given her distinct knock he called out to her. With his permission, she opened the door, and closed it behind her.

"Jennifer, I must say I am surprised to see you here," he said, he looked over to her, and offered her a chair.

"I am too," she told him, as she sat, she casted her tired eyes at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice was gentle, his expression showing only compassion, such compassion no other man would have for the woman who left him for his ancestor that she could never truly be with. But Alex was, he understood so deeply, he loved her enough to let her go.

"I'm just having issues sleeping," she told him, he nodded and reached for her hand. She thought he was going to hold it but instead he simply turned it over and pressed his fingertips on her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Has this been a problem since your return from your last mission?" he asked, his eyes were locked on his watch.

"I-I don't-"

"Jennifer, do you realize I can tell you are lying. Not just because I can feel your pulse but because I know you and I know when you are lying?" Jen sighed and hung her head.

"I've not been sleeping well. Between hearing things and this insomnia I've developed," she said, he looked mildly alarmed, which spoke volumes considering how calm he usually was.

"Hearing things? Like what?"

"Just noises. Like people are with me when I'm all alone," she confessed, he nodded.

"It could be echoes. It happens when someone travels so often through time. They become sensitive to the world around them. They will have flashes, echoes of the times they have been in. It is the reason why we do not constantly send one Officer all the time. You have been taking too many trips; I suggest you do not travel for at least one month. You need time to adjust and to compose yourself to this time. If you do not acclimate by then, we will have to erase your memory to when it was originally scanned. It will be the only way to make it stop," he said, Jen sighed, it was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"I just need some sleep," she told him with a firm look and he nodded.

"Do you want to try on your own or do you need medication?" he asked, Jen shook her head, she hardly turned to medication and he knew that. He was just concerned for her health.

"I'll be ok, I should probably lie down," she said, he nodded and offered her his hand. She accepted it, and he took her to a door she hadn't realized was within the office. In the little room was a small bed and not much else.

"Stay as long as you need, I'll be here," he told her and she gave him a thin smile and removed her shoes. She climbed into the bed, and closed her eyes. "Good night, Jennifer," he said and shut off the lights.

She knew she was safe, she knew if anything happened Alex was within earshot, but that didn't stop her heart from racing as in the dark and silence. She began to hear voices once more, this time a high shrill laugh and a deep voice filled with hate.

-To Be Continued-  
Read and Review


	2. Part One

Eyes of Tomorrow  
_Part One_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Time Force nor do I make a profit from writing this story.  
**Timeline:** One year after Reinforcement from the Future Part Two  
**Rating:** T-M (Language, Violence, Adult Themes)  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Mystery, Horror

Alexander Drake sighed from the controls; he'd been up all night monitoring the timeline as Agents went in and out of time and what ripples their actions had caused. He rubbed his eyes hard and stood, stretching his body. A dull ache reminded him of why he was stuck behind this damn desk. His thoughts crossed to Jennifer Scott, who he assumed was still sleeping since he never saw her leave. He headed to his small hidden office and opened the door. Jen was awake and couched in the corner. Her eyes were wild and dazed.

"Jennifer!" his voice rose and she blinked and he watched within an instant that her features changed from pure fear to pure elation, like it was the first time she had seen him in years.

"Alex," was all she said before scrambling up and throwing herself across the bed and into his arms. He was stunned but immediately wrapped his arms around her and immediately took note of a few things. She was covered in a cold sweat and she was trembling.

"Jen, are you alright?" He asked as he pulled her away and held her at arms length. His eyes scanned her face and saw that she was composing herself again.

"Yeah, I-I just…"

"Had a bad dream?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, all too quickly and for her sake. He was willing to buy into her answer to protect her. If Captain Logan were to hear of this, not even Alex could save her. She would immediately be sent to memory adaptation and since she was against it, he didn't want to have her forced into it.

"Alright," He said, hoping his acceptance would comfort her and it seemed to. "Why don't you go take a shower and report to duty? I'm going to try to rest for a while. If you need to speak to me, I'm always here," he meant that and she nodded.

"I know you are Alex, thank you. You're always there for me," she said and he smiled a small sad smile as she began to walk away.

"Forever…"

-EYES OF TOMORROW-

After she was freshly showered and thankful she always had her over night kit in her locker for days like this. As she left the locker room she headed down the hall, pulling her hair into the regulation ponytail. She passed Lucas on his way in; he strutted in as usual with a smirk on his lips. Just like the cat that ate the canary. He flashed her a smile and kept on walking, heading to get breakfast from the looks of it since his beeline to the cafeteria didn't waver.

Suddenly someone crashed into her and she jumped, her hand immediately going for her weapon. Familiar green hair caught her eye and she eased herself. Trip was looking at her with concern and a bit of fear. She had never once pulled her weapon on him or near him. She knew he didn't care for them. His hand reached for her face and as she took a calming breath she allowed him to touch her face. She suddenly realized by his widening eyes he was reaching into her mind, living her nightmares and she immediately closed off her mind. A trick he'd taught them all when they first met.

"Trip…" she began and it's as far as she got. He wrapped his arms around her and then walked away without a word. Fear crept through her; she didn't know what he saw or what he would say to anyone. All she could do was trust her Xybrian friend would keep her nightmares to himself.

As she headed down the corridor she reported for duty.

-EYES OF TOMORROW-

Trip had to get away from Jen as fast as he could; it was all he could do to hug her. His mind was becoming overwhelmed by the sounds of cruel laughter and visions of blood. The only time he saw things like this within his own mind, were times like this. His mind, especially in sleep, was open to those around him. If Katie had a nightmare as he slept in her arms, he too would wake in the same terrified state. Tears were staring to burn in his eyes, hot trails down his cheeks were like acid.

As two hands grabbed him, the sudden rush of strength and control rushed over him. _Alex_. Never had he been so thankful to the point that he found himself hugging the man. Alex seemed just as surprised but strangely enough wrapped his arms around him. Trip focused on breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth until he felt sercue enough to let go of the senior officer.

"Trip, what is it?" the compassion and concern was thick in Alex's voice, Trip studied his face. His emotions and worry were pure; it was not out of habit or politeness. Though the others never saw it, as much as he looked up to Lucas, he looked up to Alex too. Alex knew, of course, and proceeded to take him under his wing, as he had with Jen.

"I just saw Jen, I touched her and I saw some of her nightmares. Her mind is so warped right now…she shouldn't be working right now," Alex nodded firmly.

"She's not resting well since her return. I think she's experiencing echoes," Trip nodded.

"Its not uncommon for humans, I mean with each case we change time in the smallest ways. Do you think it's because she travels so often?" Alex nodded again.

"I do. I will give her a few days to see and if she does appear to get better. If she doesn't, I will be force to medicate her. I want to try all options before they have to use memory adaptation to make her better," he sighed, Trip nodded numbly.

"I'll let you know if anything changes, but there will be only so much I can take. I am not strong enough to deal with the horrors that humans create," Alex gave him a small smile.

"Some days I do envy you Trip, to be such a peaceful race. I wonder what that would be like," Trip smiled at him and threw his arms around him.

"Its kinda like this hug. All warm and cuddly…"

"Trip…" Alex tone was a warning and with a grin Trip let him go, he knew there was only a certain amount of affection he could get from Alex.

"Its something I hope you can experience one day. Its bliss," Trip said honestly and Alex smiled sadly.

"I will never know bliss, my friend," he said softly and turned away, Trip wanted to tell him otherwise but he knew Alex wouldn't listen. Trip knew one thing and right now, it was that he needed Katie.

He knew where she was, he always did. Crossing into the main lobby where she was entering she lit up when she saw him. He rushed into her arms and she held him close. Granted she didn't have his powers but she always knew when something was wrong with him. He buried his face in her chest, and had it been anyone else, it would have appeared sexual and bordering on harassment but for them it was perfectly natural. As he closed his eyes, she stroked his hair and for that moment, everything was alright.

-EYES OF TOMORROW-

As Jen sat in the meeting, sleep pulled at her as the hologram of the higher ups droned on about the progression of their cases. Beside her Alex was awake and on the other side of her Lucas was nearly asleep. It was not uncommon for that to happen. Ransik was no longer a threat, he was no longer in prison and his court mandated inspections proved that he was a complete convert to human and was accepted in society. So all these meetings served for was a break from paper work and foot patrol.

Her head began to bob and she didn't even try to stop it anymore. She knew Alex was shooting her a dirty look but she didn't care, right now a nap sounded good. And Lucas was just as bad since he was already face first on his desk. She took the more reasonable approach and placed her head on her folded arms. She knew this was a bad place to sleep but as little as she was getting, her body craved it. As she heard the laughter begin again, she knew this was going to bad…

As Alex watched Jen fall asleep he could tell her dreams were bad. She was twitching and let out a soft cry. He immediately placed a hand on her arm and it seemed to comfort her. As the meeting ended ten minutes later, he shook her awake and the first thing she did was smile at him. The same thankful look lit her eyes as it had this morning. Without looking away from him her elbow shot out and nailed Lucas, waking him instantly.

"Come on guys, lets go," he told them and Jen got up like she had slept for three days. Lucas was grumbling the whole time and shuffled out the door behind them.

A blood curdling scream ripped through the halls. Jen jumped and looked around, Alex arched his brows and Lucas was too tired to notice. She continued on and just as she was about to head down the stairs she stopped as the stairs vanished and suddenly she was looking down from a tower. The world was burning below and he was smiling up at her. The bodies beneath him were igniting, the scent of charring skin hit her nose and she gagged.

Suddenly Lucas and Alex were turning her towards them and as she glanced back, the stairs were there. She backed into the wall and slid down, a cold sweat on her skin. Lucas was now completely awake and looked absolutely scared, a pale hue had settled on his skin. Alex was speaking but she couldn't hear his voice. The next thing she knew they were lifting her and taking her to the medical bay and she felt a needle pierce her skin. The pain ripped through her and she felt hot, her skin for being cold now burned and as she brought her eyes to her skin she saw smoke rise from it. With a whimper, she prayed it would stop then suddenly there was nothing.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Part Two

Eyes of Tomorrow  
_Part Two_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Time Force nor do I make a profit from writing this story. I do not own the lullaby. I came by it from an amazing television series, if you know it, you get a cookie.  
**Timeline:** One year after Reinforcement from the Future Part Two  
**Rating:** T-M (Language, Violence, Adult Themes)  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Mystery, Horror

Lucas Kendall was looking at Alexander Drake with a look of pure horror. Jennifer Scott, his leader, his best friend who was strong as any man and as determined as Alex had just suffered a complete melt down in the hallway before his eyes. Alex seemed to be expecting it, which pissed Lucas off. If something was going on with Jen, he shouldn't be the last to know.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked, Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes as the medication finally kicked in and Jen was unconscious.

"Jennifer has been experiencing what I attributed to echoes from her recent trips. It could still be the cause but given her lack of sleep lately it could have brought on the attack," Lucas sighed.

"I knew she was having trouble sleeping but how bad has it been?" he asked, Alex shrugged.

"I am unsure since I do not monitor Jen around the clock but from this kind of reaction I'm thinking since her return she's probably slept less than 24 hours," Alex estimated, Lucas wanted to hit him.

"She returned a week ago!"

"I am aware Lucas. Can you please bring Trip, I need him here," Lucas was too angry to stay in the room anymore. He didn't want to be written up for striking Alex so he stomped out of the room, looking for their green haired companion.

-EYES OF TOMORROW-

Alex watched Lucas go and rolled his eyes. He acted like such a child sometimes, his reaction was understandable but outbursts would lead no where. He learned the hard way; it was partially why he contained himself constantly. Grabbing a chair, Alex sat beside the flat bed as Jen slept, concern washing through him. Even drugged her nightmares were breaking through as she thrashed in the confined bed. He looked to the Doctor who was nearby and back to Jen.

"Was she examined after her return?" he asked, the Doctor jumped at the sound of Alex's voice and the tone given.

"Of course, Sir. She had no physical damage and if there were anything else, Officer Scott would have told us. She always has in the past. I heard you say this may be echoes?" Alex nodded.

"I have…" he said slowly, the Doctor shook her head.

"It can't be. Echoes also affect physically, she would have developed that by now. She seems to be hallucinating," Alex sighed, he didn't want to hear that, as much as he had been saying echoes, deep down he knew it wasn't. This sounded like a mental health issue…something that had been eradicated from the human race over 100 years ago. They had made sure of that when they began to genetically engineer children.

"What are we going to do?"

"First I'm going to give her a fully body scan. Given her mental health is deteriorating so badly, I need to know is that all that's failing," she said, Alex nodded.

"I do not have the right to give you permission to continue," he said and as he was about to leave to find what was keeping Lucas, the Doctor's words stopped him cold.

"Actually you do, Officer Drake."

"How? I'm sure she would have taken me off as her proxy," he said, brows scrunched in confusion.

"She was asked when your engagement was broken but she told us that if anything happened, she'd still trust you to make the right call," Alex nodded and looked down at her.

"Then continue," and he sat at the desk as the Doctor grabbed her handheld wand that would scan each bone and muscle within Jen's body, transfer to her computer and give full results.

As she began, Alex kept his eyes on the screen as the first information appeared. And what he saw, he couldn't believe it.

-EYES OF TOMORROW-

As Lucas arrived with Trip and Katie in tow, they paused in the doorway as they saw Jen was now propped up on a table. As soon as she looked up at them, her screams shattered the quiet. Alex immediately shot up and crossed to her.

"What is it?" Jen was shaking and trying to move away.

"She's burning. She's burning. I can smell her flesh burning!" she screamed, Alex looked over to see Lucas was ushering Katie out of sight and Trip had bolted to the nearest trashcan and was throwing up. He had never seen Trip sick before, he had no idea he could even vomit.

Jen calmed down and Lucas walked in and began to rub Trip's back. It was a rare but touching moment between them. Alex looked at them then back to Jen.

"Trip, what did you see?" he asked.

"I saw Katie through Jen's eyes. To her she saw Katie walking in and her skin-" Trip sobbed and started to dry heave then slowly composed himself. "her skin began to fall away and then from the inside her body lit on fire and she was reaching for Jen. She told her 'You failed us. This is your fault. Join me in hell,' This isn't Jen. This isn't Jen!" Trip's voice grew to a scream.

"I know, Trip, this _isn't_ Jen."

Alex left Jen's side and reached for Trip, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. He took both men out of the medical room and the door slid shut behind them. They walked in silence into the conference room and Trip inhaled shakily as he inhaled. Katie held him close and stroked his face.

"Guys, tell me what just happened," she demanded.

"The Jen that is here isn't our Jennifer. I do not know where or how this one came back. The damage internally to her body is horrific. She's been tortured for the period of at least one year. There are bones that have not healed properly and.." Alex paused, the others waited for him to continue and they were surprised to hear his voice waver, "She...she…has extensive trauma to her pelvic region…"

"Oh my God, the poor thing!" Katie said, it may not be her Jen but no woman should have to endure that. "But why did she freak out when she saw me?"

"You must have triggered something…" Lucas said, Trip nodded.

"I need to get back in there with her. If she's medicated, I can get into her mind."

"Trip, are you sure you want to, given what you just saw?" Alex asked, Trip nodded.

"I need to. We need answers," the alien replied and the others nodded.

"Go and report back," Alex said and hung his head. This wasn't going to be good…

-EYES OF TOMORROW-

Trip cautiously entered the medical room where Jen now lay awake. Her eyes were darting back and forth, evidence of a horror only she could hear. For now. He reached for her face and as his flesh touched hers, he saw into her mind.

It was a jumble of images and phrases, a lullaby and tortured screams. Of fire and pain, metal and flesh.

_Cree craw, Toad's foot, Geese walk barefoot…_she was singing softly, it was her only thought. The rest of it was still jumbled voices and he sought to reach her…

_Jen, its me Trip, answer me._

_You're not Trip. You're still green. Trip isn't green anymore. He's black and empty._

_No, Jen, it's me, focus._ He begged.

_I am focused. _Her voice was hard.

_No, you're not. Your mind is a mess! All these hallucinations? These are what dominate your thoughts? This horror?_  
_What horror?…cree craw, toad's foot…_she began to sing again.

Image after image. Body after body fell and Trip couldn't stop screaming.

_Why did you come here? What have you done? STOP THIS! _His screams were turning into sobs and he felt pity through her.

_I'm honestly trying. This IS my mind now. You can see that. Can't you? You can see there's evil in my lines. I lost my mind long ago, do you see it? I gave it for Queen and country! _

God she wasn't making any sense. Not at all, and she sensed his dismay and confusion and returned to singing. That stream of thought soon became the only thing he heard. Everything began to quiet, the images began to fade and her soft voice sweetly crooned.

_Jen, I'm sorry_.

_Bring the others before they spoil then let the lamp affix its beam._

Suddenly there was a great light and he saw a great tower before him. A light at the top circled like a lighthouse before it finally took focus on him. He felt like his skin had been set on fireTrip pulled out of her mind and when he looked into her face. A chilling smile waited on her lips. Her eyes were locked on his and that smile scared him to death.

"Cree craw, toads foot, geese walk barefoot…" she sang softly and struggled against her restraints, to reach him. "The only emperor is fixing his beam. We don't want to be late," she told him and with that, he turned on his heels and ran for the others.

Throwing himself back into the small room, everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Trip, what is it?" Katie asked, Trip stared at them and inhaled shakily.

"She's completely insane. Driven insane."

"Why? By how? Where did she come from?"

"I…I…God this is so hard…" Trip whispered and Katie's hand locked on his.

"Tell us Trip," she urged gently.

"Ransik won…"

-EYES OF TOMORROW-

Even through time and space Jen heard a small voice in her mind. As she let out a blood curdling scream, the Rangers came back in. She smiled at them all and she saw the fear in their faces.

"He's waiting…the longer we wait…the more time he has with her." She warned. Alex stepped toe to toe and his eyes bore into hers.

"What is he going to do to her?" he demanded and she continued to smile.

"The same thing he did to me."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Epilogue

Eyes of Tomorrow  
_Epilogue_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force nor do I make a profit from writing this story. I do not own the lullaby. I came by it from an amazing television series, if you know it, you get a cookie.  
**Timeline**: One year after Reinforcement from the Future Part Two  
**Rating**: T-M (Language, Violence, Adult Themes)  
**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Mystery, Horror

Jennifer Scott knelt within a small cell which had the dimensions of a closet. It barely fit her. Her arms were suspended behind her in chains. There were no windows so she had no idea how long she was even there. She heard heavy steps from outside the door and braced herself as it opened. Her skin crawled as he reached for her, with his armored hand. She fought the urge to throw up as his hand skimmed the bare skin of her arms.

He pulled her up and out, dragging her down the hall behind him as if she were his pet. Her heart leapt as she swore Trip walked past but she told herself, it couldn't be. This man _looked_ like him, but it couldn't be, this man had no color to his hair, his eyes were dead, he wore all black and most importantly, the jewel that usually rested on his forehead was gone.

They entered his throne room, and the startling pink haired Nadira's face widened in shock. She went to move but stilled herself and watched with helplessness. Ransik lead her to his chair and looked down at her.

"Kneel," when she refused, the back of his hand cracked across her cheek The skin ripped open and through the sting she felt a trickle of blood. She finally obeyed and sank to her knees. Tying the shackles to his throne, he scoffed at her. "That will cost you," he told her and he looked to his daughter.

"Nadira, bring him!" Nadira's eyes grew wide.

"But Daddy-" she began to plead, his head snapped to her and his eye narrowed.

"I said NOW," he roared and Jen watched as the girl dashed off, her sobs echoing down the hall.

When she returned she had Lucas with her, looking as he always did, just shirtless. He looked well nourished and cared for, and even was in a protective stance beside Nadira. There were tears streaking down her face and she was shaking.

"Daddy, please don't…" Nadira begged again, her sobs choking her voice.

"You know my rules dear," he said, he slammed his fist down on his thigh, bone popped through the skin and slowly a long sword slid from his flesh. He pushed Nadira away from Lucas and grabbed him by the throat. "Everyone pays for the sins she commits," with that he lifted his sword…

-END-

To be continued in the sequel Letters from the Sky  
Read and Review.


End file.
